1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a miniature antenna and antenna module thereof, and more particularly, to a miniature antenna and antenna module thereof having an omnidirectional radiation pattern.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic products with wireless communication functionalities utilize antennas to emit and receive radio waves, to transmit or exchange radio signals, so as to access a wireless communication network. Therefore, to facilitate a user's access to the wireless communication network, an ideal antenna should maximize its bandwidth within a permitted range, while minimizing physical dimensions to accommodate a trend for smaller-sized electronic products. Additionally, with the advance of wireless communication technology, electronic products may be configured with an increasing number of antennas. For example, a wireless local area network standard IEEE 802.11n supports multi-input multi-output (MIMO) communication technology, i.e. an electronic product is capable of concurrently receiving/transmitting wireless signals via multiple (or multiple sets of) antennas, to vastly increase system throughput and transmission distance without increasing system bandwidth or total transmission power expenditure, thereby effectively enhancing spectral efficiency and transmission rate for the wireless communication system, as well as improving communication quality.
As can be seen from the above, a prerequisite for implementing techniques, such as spatial multiplexing, beam forming, spatial diversity, pre-coding, etc., employed in the MIMO communication technology is to employ multiple sets of antenna to divide a space into many channels in order to provide multiple antenna field patterns. Therefore, it is a common goal in the industry to design antennas that suit both transmission demands, as well as dimension and functionality requirements.